prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pierroth Jr.
|birth_place = Cuernavaca, Morelos, Mexico |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Elfego Silva Gran Cochisse |debut = |retired = 2008 |website = }} Norberto Salgado Salcedo (March 10, 1958) is a retired Mexican luchador (professional wrestler), best known under the ring name Pierroth, Jr.. Salgado made his professional wrestling debut on July 1, 1984 working as an Luchador Enmascarado, or masked wrestler, using the name Pierroth, Jr. Over the years Salgado has worked for Mexican professional wrestling promotions Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) as well as making several tours of the Puerto Rican-based World Wrestling Council (WWC). In 1997 and 1998 Salgado made several appearances for the World Wrestling Federation as part of the AAA/WWF talent exchange agreement between the two companies. Pierroth, Jr. lost his mask as a result of losing a match to La Parka. In the late 1990s Pierroth became "Comandante Pierroth", leader of a faction of Puerto Rican wrestlers in CMLL, despite being born in Mexico. Due to ill health Salgado retired from wrestling in 2008. Pierroths in professional wrestling Over the years several wrestlers have used the name "Pierroth", or variations on that name, in professional wrestling. * Pierrot I and Pierrot II – not related to Pierroth, Jr. A tag team from the late 1970s-1980s * Pierroth, Jr. / Pierroth – There is no documentation of an original "Pierroth" that Salgado took the name off. * Hijo del Pierroth (I) – Salgado's son, the name literally translates as "the son of Pierroth", sometimes worked as "Pierroth, Jr." as well. * Hijo del Pierroth (II) – after an injury to the original Hijo del Pierroth a new person used the name and mask, this is the wrestler formerly known as "Salsero" and now works as "Pierko el Boricua" after giving up the Pierroth name. * Pierroth, Jr. – Not a son of Salgado, originally portrayed by wrestler Rey Vikingo and later replaced by the original Mosco De La Merced, who now wrestles as X-Fly * Pierroth II – Isaac Pedro Gonzalez Nuñez lost his mask against Canek Jr, now wrestling as El Anticristo * Pierrothito – a Mini who wrestles as a smaller version of Pierroth, Jr. Since early 2009 only Pierroth II and Pierrothito have used the Pierroth name, all others have stopped using the name. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Pierrothazo'' (open hand chop) :*Powerbomb Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' (AAA) :*AAA Campeón de Campeones Championship (1 time) :*Mexican National Atómicos Championship (1 time) – with Villaño III, Villaño IV and Villaño V *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' (CMLL) :*CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*CMLL World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Jaque Mate and Masakre (Los Intocables) :*Mexican National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (4 times) :*Mexican National Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bestia Salvaje *'Federacion Internacional de Lucha Libre' (FILL) :*FILL Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' (IWRG) :*IWRG Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mexican Independent circuit' :*Morelos Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Morelos Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with El Judio :*WWC Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' (WWC) :*WWC Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (4 times) :*WWC Universal Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile Category:1958 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1984 debuts Category:2008 retirements Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers